


Dessert

by Bassarid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rimming, Some Plot, a bit of angst, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: “Beeekaaa. Come on, tell me, please, and I'll decide?”There was open curiosity in his eyes, and he brought his fingertips to Otabek's cheeks, which were burning by now.Otabek swallowed, then bent forward and whispered into Yuri's ear.“Oh,” Yuri muttered, blushing as well. “That? Really?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Let's write some smut!" - "Alright, but first a thousand words soul searching and talking about feelings and stuff. Also hiking!" - my thought process

Sometimes it was hard to figure out what was going on in the head of Yuri Plisetsky.

Even after two years Otabek still had to coax information out of him on occasion, though he had grown very advanced at reading small clues, Yuri's body language, his expression.

Yuri still had difficulties expressing feelings that weren't anger. It had been his go-to reaction to so many things, easy to hide behind, Otabek knew. Even though it was rarely directed at him, at least not the explosive anger everyone else received every now and then. When it happened with him, it was merely grumbling, glowering, and Yuri softened easily.

Otabek, who'd always found it much harder not to talk about anything he deemed important, had managed to get Yuri to open up more and more, his patience and understanding positively endless for the young man he'd loved for so long. And Yuri had become calmer, less tense, confided in him, something that made Otabek almost ridiculously proud.

Still there were times when Otabek couldn't read him, when he knew something was going on, when Yuri grew too silent, frowning at nothing, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Otabek usually waited for him to figure things out and bring whatever it was up on his own terms. It would always happen sooner or later.

But this time the look Yuri was giving him turned disconcerting after a while, especially with what little time they had to each other.

Yuri was visiting him in Almaty, something both of them had been looking forward to impatiently.

There hadn't been much time to talk initially, as soon as they'd closed the door to Otabek's apartment, Yuri had more or less jumped him, dragged him to bed and ridden him until neither of them could be roused anymore.

But this morning he was sitting on the couch, all tousled golden hair and long legs, the rest of him lost in one of Otabek's shirts, knees drawn up to his chin, staring at nothing while Otabek made coffee.

“Yura.”

He sat down next to him and handed him a cup.

Yuri frowned into his coffee, setting him on edge. He didn't get anxious easily, but where Yuri was concerned he felt out of his depths sometimes. Maybe it was just the nerves that came with being in love, when someone so precious to you had let you into their life, their heart. Perhaps the fear of losing them was always just a silence, a frown away.

“What's wrong, Yura?” He reached out to let his knuckles graze Yuri's cheek tentatively.

“Am I too... too selfish?” Yuri pressed out eventually.

“What?” Otabek frowned, this was unexpected.

Yuri turned to look at him, green eyes large and strangely vulnerable.

“Sometimes I feel like... do you mind when I...” Yuri put the coffee aside and ran his fingers through his hair. “You're always going along with what I want. Does it bother you?”

Otabek gave a small laugh that was more relief than actual amusement, and Yuri glared at him.

“Don't laugh.”

“I'm just relieved, zhanym. I was worried...” He faltered and Yuri frowned at him.

“About?”

Otabek shrugged, uncomfortably.

“You wanting to dump me?”

Yuri's eyes widened; for a moment he looked about to either laugh or explode, but then he just sighed and sank against Otabek's shoulder.

“Silly Beka. Would I come all the way to Kazakhstan to break up with you?”

Otabek wrapped his arms around him, buried his face in Yuri's hair.

“After bouncing up and down on your cock all night to boot?”

“Yura!” Otabek snorted, the teasing tone in his boyfriend's voice breaking some of the tension.

“I love you, even though you are a big dork. And I want to know I'm not putting all my needs ahead of yours.”

“What brought this on, zhanym?” He stroked Yuri's neck, pressing kisses to his hair. “Did I give you the impression?”

Yuri mumbled something.

“Didn't catch that.”

“Something Katsudon said. About relationships and shit, about sometimes putting your lover's needs first, giving and receiving, and not in a kinky way. I don't know, stupid, gross shit like that. And fucking Viktor insinuating I'm not mature enough to understand, like he is so incredibly mature, can't even do the dishes unless Katsukidon is threatening divorce.”

Otabek smiled a little at the rant, fingers stroking in broad circles over Yuri's back.

“So far I can't say that I've got serious complaints, Yurochka.”

Yuri leaned back, to look him in the eyes again.

“If there is something you want from me, in bed or out, or if you just want us to do something together or don't want to do something I'm asking for, will you tell me, Beka?”

Otabek hesitated a moment, then brushed his nose against Yuri's.

“Promise.”

Yuri gave him a sharp look.

“You were thinking something right now. Tell me?”

Otabek felt his face grow warm. Perhaps he wasn't the only one adept at reading small cues.

“But it's... It may be weird, and - you don't have to do everything I want, not if you don't like it.”

“Beeekaaa. Come on, tell me, please, and I'll decide?”

There was open curiosity in his eyes, and he brought his fingertips to Otabek's cheeks, which were burning by now.

Otabek swallowed, then bent forward and whispered into Yuri's ear.

“Oh,” Yuri muttered, blushing as well. “That? Really?”

Otabek pulled back and averted his gaze.

“You don't have to.”

“No. Wait. Shut up for a moment.” Yuri pressed an unexpected kiss to his forehead. “Since when have you been thinking about this?”

“For a while. A year maybe?”

Yuri raised his eyebrows.

“Would you have told me if I hadn't asked?”

He just shrugged.

“It's embarrassing. Probably not.”

“I want to try it. No, don't say anything. I really do. It's not that weird. Believe me, I have heard too much from people I'd rather not name to think that this is even uncommon. And you're always doing what I tell you during sex.” Yuri blushed again at that. “So I want to try.”

Otabek smiled.

“I enjoy doing what you tell me during sex, Yura.”

“I want to do it for you.”

Otabek allowed himself to think about it for a moment, heart beating a little harder at once.

“If you don't like it...”

“I'll tell you to back off.”

“Alright.” He pulled Yuri close. “Alright.”

“Right now?”” Yuri asked, making Otabek bite his lip.

“No. Tonight, unless you change your mind. I have something else planned for today.”

Yuri grinned slyly.

“And you're not the slightest bit tempted to just abandon your plans?” He hooked one leg around him, and Otabek let himself be pulled close, Yuri's lips on his, tongue teasing, small licks at the corners of his mouth, then running along his lips.  


Otabek pushed him down onto the couch and knelt above him.

“I am very tempted,” he purred against Yuri's skin, sucking briefly on his neck. “But it won't happen.”

With that he got up and calmly continued to make breakfast.

“You awful tease,” Yuri sighed, watching him. “I can see your erection very clearly.”

“Not going to happen,” Otabek iterated almost cheerfully, humming as he took the flatbread out of the oven.

“So, what have you planned for today?”

“Big Almaty Lake. We've been to Kok-Tobe last time, and you know the city well enough, so the lake it is.”

“Sounds touristy.”

Otabek put a plate in front of Yuri and bopped his nose.

“But you want to do things I like, Yura.”

Yuri huffed, but didn't argue.

“Fine, more stupid hiking.” He pouted slightly, and Otabek took the opportunity to lean forward and catch Yuri's lower lip between his teeth, biting down gently.

Yuri threaded his fingers through Otabek's hair, then tightened his grip, making him gasp, and Yuri kissed him deeply, tongue mapping his mouth.

“Breakfast. Come on,” Otabek muttered a while later, backing away reluctantly, the grin on Yuri's face very self-satisfied.

In spite of the earlier grumbling, Otabek could see that Yuri liked it, once they'd got there.  


It was hard not to like a sight as beautiful as Big Almaty Lake, the water blue-green, surrounded by mountains, a post card view, made perfect by the deep blue sky with its host of fluffy white clouds, all reflected again in the lake's surface. He caught Yuri smiling ever so slightly when he thought Otabek wasn't looking.

They got take away for dinner, eating in hungry, slightly exhausted silence. Yuri cast him meaningful looks all the while, though, a small smirk on his lips.

“Stop that, you tease,” Otabek mumbled after a few minutes of this. “I can't concentrate on eating.”

That only made Yuri crack up.

“That's what he said.”

He cleared his plate, then got up, stretched, and stroked Otabek's hair in passing.

“I'll be taking a shower now. A very thorough shower.”

He put a lot of emphasis on that last sentence, swinging his hips ridiculously as he went, making Otabek flush in spite of how silly it was.

Otabek cleaned the plates, threw out the trash, feeling unusually on edge.

When Yuri finally emerged, wet hair falling over his shoulders, clad only in a towel slung around his hips, it took Otabek all he had not to hoist him over his shoulder and carry him into his bedroom at once.

Yuri gave him a look like he knew exactly what he was thinking.

He probably did.

“Come here,” Yuri just said, and Otabek complied.

“Ready for dessert?” Yuri asked, damp arms wrapping around his neck, smelling of Otabek's own body wash and shampoo.

“Yura,” Otabek moaned, halfway between amusement and mortification. Nevertheless, his hands slid over Yuri's cool, damp skin, along his spine, down to the small of his back.

Yuri leaned forward and kissed his neck, biting and sucking his way along Otabek's throat. He pushed the shirt up and Otabek reluctantly took his hands off Yuri to have it pulled off him, Yuri latching onto his chest and shoulders immediately after. To give him more marks, to join the ones he'd bitten and sucked into his skin the night before.

Otabek's hands slid down again, tugged at the towel, letting it drop to the floor, hands ghosting over Yuri's ass.

Yuri lifted his head and caught Otabek's lips again, licking into his mouth gracelessly, while pressing against him, the beginnings of an erection prominent against Otabek's lap.

He dug his fingers into the soft, pliable flesh of Yuri's ass, drawing a gasp from him.

Too soon Yuri wound out of his grasp, giving Otabek a wry look, before walking over to the bedroom, vanishing inside.

“Come on!”

Otabek took a deep breath and followed.

“Are you sure you...”

He stopped dead at the sight of Yuri, on his hands and knees on Otabek's bed, thighs spread wide, head turned to one side, resting on the pillow. He lifted his head, craning his neck, and looked at Otabek over his shoulder as he merely stood there, mouth agape.

“What do you think, Altin? Do I look like I'm sure?"

Otabek cursed lowly, then approached the bed, and sat down behind Yuri, hands on his waist, stroking slowly over his hips, before cupping his cheeks almost reverently.

“Beka!” Yuri hissed impatiently. “Are you going to eat my ass or not?”

Otabek's lips twitched at the jibe. As an answer, he simply bent down and kissed the small of Yuri's back, lapped at the skin, then kissed and licked his way down, pushing Yuri's cheeks apart further and blew lightly onto his entrance, making Yuri twitch. He gave the puckered flesh a tentative lick, feeling a shiver run through Yuri, promising. He licked down, over his perineum, up again, pressed the tip of his tongue into Yuri's hole. Yuri made a high pitched moan, cursing, and pushed back against Otabek.

“Fuck,” he gasped, sounding breathless, “and to think you wouldn't have brought this up... you fool. Uh!”

Otabek just pushed in more, encouraged, muscle clenching down on muscle, as he strained to get as deep as he could.

It was artless, almost clumsy, all need, different from what he'd imagined.

Better, actually.

He fucked Yuri with his tongue, thumbs rubbing to its left and right, pulling him apart further, and Yuri rocked his hips, moaning in unrestrained pleasure. Otabek took his time, took his own pleasure, getting lost in the act, the feeling, the obscene sounds they were making, until Yuri started begging for more.

“Please, Beka, something, anything, touch me, fuck me, I need more...”

Otabek pulled back reluctantly, patted Yuri's hips reassuringly while looking for the lube and condoms with little patience, finding the latter on the bedside table where they belonged, the former having rolled half under the bed.

He pushed index and middle finger into Yuri's loosened hole and pressed his thumb against Yuri's perineum, making him gasp and whine and try to fuck himself on Otabek's fingers, while Otabek reached down and started pumping Yuri's cock.

He pushed a third finger in, more carefully, watching the movement of his fingers raptly as he opened Yuri more and more, his own cock straining against his shorts.

“Fuck me already, shit, I'm dying here.”

Otabek laughed breathlessly, shoved his shorts down, put on condom, lube, and gripped Yuri's hips with one hand, guiding his cock home with the other. Yuri cried out as he pushed in, hips snapping back, forcing Otabek in deep.

They were all need, rutting gracelessly, skin slapping against skin, and Yuri's legs gave way after a few minutes, and he urged a chuckling Otabek to lie on top of him, to fuck him lying prone on the bed.

For a long while after they lay there, regaining their breath, cooling down in the evening air, dusk settling around them.

Yuri had rolled onto his back, one arm flung over Otabek's chest, and turned his face to him, smiling softly for once.

“Was it all you hoped?” he asked, voice teasing but gentle.

“More,” Otabek muttered, leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you, zhanym. I love you.”

Yuri laughed.

“Thank you, too. I mean, the pleasure was mostly mine while you did all the work. We can do this a lot if you want.”

“Hm.” Otabek smiled and pulled him close. “I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not that much hiking. But Almaty and surroundings looks so beautiful and had to be mentioned. If I had money to spare and a dedicated cat-sitter, I'd love to go there.
> 
> I have a [YOI sideblog](https://down-to-figure-skate.tumblr.com), btw, and there is a lot of Otayuri there.


End file.
